


Take a Study Break

by angelsaves



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Epistolary, F/M, Multi, Poly V, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU in a university setting. Approximately 25% Burr insulting Hamilton, 25% email exchanges, and 50% shameless threesome porn by volume. If there's an opportunity to make a groaner of a reference, I probably took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> The threesome is V-shaped, so there's no sexual contact between the Schuyler sisters, but they're both present and watching the whole time, so if that makes you uncomfortable, go with my blessing and read something else!

Burr is lying on his bed with one arm flung dramatically over his eyes, bathed in the glow of Alexander's laptop screen. "Why do you type like you're running out of time?" he demands. "You think it's going to go out of style before you finish your thesis?"

"You never know," Alexander tells him. "Anyway, I'm not working on my thesis right now. I'm waiting for Washington to get back to me with his edits."

"Then what are you doing?" Burr doesn't move his arm away from his face. "Something for the lit journal, the law review, a blog? An email to one of the Schuyler sisters?"

"The Schuyler sisters," Alexander repeats, ignoring the mocking lilt Burr put on the phrase. "You know the best thing about the Schuyler sisters?"

"That there's two of them?"

"Three, technically, but Peggy's still in high school. But -- Angelica," Alexander breathes. " _Eliza._ "

"You're the worst," Burr says, but Alexander is pretty sure he isn't imagining the note of fondness he hears in it. "Hey, remember how Washington's girlfriend named a feral tomcat for you?"

"Of course!"

"I heard she got him fixed." Burr laughs at Alexander's involuntary wince. "We could do the same to you -- cut a little notch in your ear, too, to let all the girls know."

"Hey," Alexander says, "and the boys. I'm all about equal opportunities."

Burr pauses. "Fine," he says. "We'll warn the boys, too."

"Good."

"Are you ever going to go to sleep?" Burr asks after a moment.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Alexander says. It comes out a little less lightly than he intended.

"Do what you want." Burr heaves a sigh. "Just -- talk less."

"Smile more?" Alexander finishes for him. They haven't been roommates for years for nothing.

"I don't care," Burr says, but Alexander knows that's a lie, even as he rolls onto his stomach and covers his head with a pillow.

\--

from: a.schuy@uny.edu  
to: a.ham@uny.edu  
Dear Alexander,  
I wanted you to be the first to know: I'm coming home from France next week! I finished my research early, and I switched my flight before I could change my mind. I can't wait to see you all.  
Yours, Angelica  
P. S.: Have you given any thought to the matter we discussed?

from: a.ham@uny.edu  
to: a.schuy@uny.edu  
Dear Angelica,  
I am delighted to hear of your imminent return. Do you need a ride from the airport? I'm sure Lafayette would loan me his car if I bought him a drink or two. Speaking of inebriation, does the matter in your postscript happen to refer to that time you and Eliza and I were in such a state and took to Skype? If so, I have given it quite a bit of thought; if not, I have obviously given it none at all.  
Yours, Alexander

from: a.schuy@uny.edu  
to: a.ham@uny.edu  
Dear Alexander,  
That is the matter of which I speak, yes, and I assure you that we have also given it a great deal of, shall we say, mulling over. (I feel confident in speaking for my sister; I know Eliza like I know my own mind.) I have a ride from the airport, but I appreciate your consideration. Shall we play to meet at Eliza's apartment at nine tomorrow evening?  
Yours, Angelica

from: a.schuy@uny.edu  
to: e.schuy@uny.edu  
i've promised yr apt for a 3way w/ our alex when i get home -- serves u right for not getting a roommate

from: e.schuy@uny.edu  
to: a.schuy@uny.edu  
you did what? i thought we'd never convince him! i guess i'd better clean. good work

\--

Alexander brings flowers and a bottle of wine, both approved by Lafayette, who calls himself the Lancelot of their set, not without reason. Eliza's apartment building has a doorman whose suit might be in slightly better condition than Alexander's, but it's less tasteful, so he's feeling pretty good as he's buzzed up.

It's Angelica who opens the door, kissing him on both cheeks, because apparently studying abroad has made her affected. He raises his eyebrows, and she laughs, low and rich. "What? The wine is French."

"The French have better ways to kiss than that, my dearest Angelica," Alexander counters.

"I can help with that," Eliza says, appearing from around the corner. Alexander wraps her in his arms, and she kisses him soundly, slipping him tongue enough to make him breathless. Then, just as quickly, she slips out of his embrace and pushes Angelica into it. "Your turn," she tells her sister.

Alexander looks at Angelica; Angelica looks at Alexander. He doesn't know who moves first -- it might be Eliza, knocking them together like a couple of dolls, for all he knows -- but Angelica's mouth is warm and clever and so familiar he'd never think this was their first kiss.

"What do you want from us?" Angelica asks.

"Everything," Alexander tells her, with perfect honesty.

"She's never come from oral," Eliza pipes up, taking Alexander's elbow.

"Oh, thank you," Angelica says, rolling her eyes, but she doesn't hide her face -- no shame.

"But do you enjoy it?" Alexander asks her.

"Yes," she says.

"Then lead the way."

Eliza's bed is, to a young man used to the dorm's extra-long twins, absolutely enormous. He stops to take it in.

"Unzip me," says Angelica. Alexander automatically goes to do so, but Eliza beats him there.

"Smaller fingers," she says, and winks at him as she undoes her sister's dress. "Now me." She turns, and Angelica does the same for her.

"My god," Alexander says. He can't believe how lucky he is. He kisses Eliza, trying to thank her without words, for once, for being the best of girlfriends.

"Go on," she says against his mouth. "I want to watch."

"Is that weird?" Alexander asks, letting go of her. "Not that I'm complaining -- I'm definitely not complaining."

"She likes to see a man at work," Angelica says. She's propped herself up against Eliza's pillows; apparently, they both do. "So take off your clothes."

"I am, as always, your obedient servant," Alexander says, and undresses. He climbs onto the bed, between Angelica's beautiful legs, and Eliza settles herself next to her sister.

"You two are so weird," she says.

"You love it," Angelica says. "Alexander?"

Alexander braces himself on his elbows for the best angle. He's deliberately not letting himself think of this as a competition -- not easy, for someone who sees pretty much everything as a competition; he's just going to take his time and get to know what she likes, the little places that get her hips bucking up into his face and her breath coming in little gasps.

"He looks so good like this," Eliza says softly. He can hear the slick sounds of her getting herself off. If he knows his Eliza, she'll have come three times before Angelica is finished with him.

"He feels -- adequate," Angelica says, and grabs a fistful of Alexander's head. "That wasn't a request that you stop." With two fingers of her free hand, she opens herself up wider, exposing her clit to his tongue.

Not being slow on the uptake, Alexander focuses his attention there, licking fast and steady as Angelica's hips move and her noises reach a higher pitch. He's drowning in her, and what a way to go.

"Oh -- oh, fuck -- oh, God --" Angelica's fingers tighten in his hair, and then she's dragging him up the length of her body, crushing their mouths together as her hand works her clit between them, shuddering through her orgasm.

"Satisfied?" he asks her.

She bites his lower lip, hard, then laughs. "Yes."

"My turn," says Eliza. Angelica pushes Alexander over onto his back; Eliza rolls a condom down his erection, then braces her arms on his chest and takes it into her slick, tight heat.

"Eliza," he says, reverently, and she leans down to kiss him as she rides him.

"Alexander," she says, with a grin. He's helplessly in love with her, and with Angelica, who's laced their fingers together as they lie side by side. Eliza wrings a climax out of him, then brings herself off, still astride his thighs.

By then, Angelica is asleep. He tries to be quiet as he disposes of the condom, but Eliza laughs at him. "It'd take a lot more than that to wake her up now," she says. "Go on, preen."

He smiles at her. "I'm a little proud," he allows.

"Stay the night." Eliza tugs him by the hand, and he goes easily, tucking himself in between the sisters in Eliza's huge bed. As he drifts off, he thinks -- yeah, this could be enough.


End file.
